Recently, a display has been situated as an important device among electronic products. Although electronic devices having such displays have been gradually miniaturized, many consumers have demanded a large screen of the display even as the device is becoming miniaturized. Accordingly, research and development has been actively directed toward making a flexible display which can be wound in the electronic device or which has a foldable screen.
When a user withdraws such a flexible display from an opening of an electronic device to view content, he/she may be obstructed while viewing the content on the flexible display by a housing or other components of the electronic device.
For example, due to the step height between the flexible display and the housing, a part of an image display region of the flexible display may be hidden. In particular, in the case where a user views the content of the flexible display from the side of the electronic device, the image display region of the flexible display, which is adjacent to the housing, may be partially hidden in accordance with a user's viewing angle.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.